1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a device for holding fireworks so that they can be ignited. More particularly, the invention relates to a frame into which a number of fireworks can be inserted for sequential ignition. More specifically, the invention relates to a lightweight frame that can be permanently fixed together either singularly or in groups, that cannot easily tip over and does not create much shrapnel if a pyrotechnic device explodes in the frame.
2. Background Information
It is common for cities and community organizations to set off firework displays to celebrate various occasions and holidays. The fireworks used in these celebrations can be large and they need to be held in a manner that allows them to be easily ignited. It is therefore common for an organization to build a rack to hold the fireworks. These types of celebrations do not occur frequently and it is therefore fairly typical that the racks are made from 2″×4″ lumber, nails and other components that the organization can easily and quickly afford to put together. It is also quite common for organizations to store the racks between their infrequent uses, so that they do not need to be rebuilt for each occasion. The structures built in this manner tend to be fairly easily damaged when they are stored, or when they are removed from storage and erected for a display. They also tend to get damaged when fireworks are launched from them. It is also common for these racks to be easily knocked over by the people lighting the fireworks or as the fireworks are propelled out of them. This may result in the fireworks being shot into the audience or into the midst of the personnel igniting the displays. Additionally, because the racks are made from lumber connected together by screws or nails, if a rocket explodes within the rack, portions of the rack become shrapnel and may hurt or kill spectators or crew members setting off the fireworks.
There is therefore a need in the art for a rack for holding fireworks for ignition that will tend to remain upright during ignition and firing of the fireworks, which will produce very little shrapnel in the event of an explosion and may be stored easily and with less chance of damage being done to the rack.